Q
EPISODE 1 Me: Hello and welcome! I have convinced most of the PnF characters that a spectacular party is going to take place here. This will get weird because I will look, you know, normal and all the characters will be in cartoon form. When ARE they coming? Aha! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Flynn-Fletcher family, Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Phineas and Ferb! Give them a hand please! Linda: Hmm, I guess we're the only ones here. Larwence: How peculiar.. Candace: What's going on? Where's Jeremy? Phineas: This is going to be awesome! Ferb: *nods* Me: And here are some random teens, Jeremy, Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane and Albert! Candace: Jeremy!!! Jeremy: Hi, Candace! You and your brothers are here, too? Stacy: Hi Candy! Me: And the gang from Danville, please welcome the kids, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and, how it hurts me to say, *shudders* Irving and Django. Irving: PHINEAS AND FERB ROCK!! WOOOO!! Me: *mutters* I hate that kid.. Isabella: Phineas! Phineas: Hi Isabella! Isabella: *has hearts in her eyes* Buford: Hey dinner bell! What's going on?? Me: And as a speical guest, please welcome that awesome OC everyone loves, EMILY KINNNNNNEEEEEY!! Emily: Ferb! Ferb: Em! Me: Oh, speaking of romance with Ferb, here's Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with her father Heinz! Also with them is Norm and Johnny! Ferb: Vanessa? Candace: Wherever we go, Ferb knows everybody! Me: Chatty today, aren't we, Ferb? Ooh, here comes the drama. Emily Kinney, meet Vanessa. Vanessa, Emily Kinney. Emily: *glares* Pleased to meet you. Vanessa: Whatever, I need to get back to my boyfriend. Emily and Ferb: Boyfriend? Emily; YESSSSSS!!! Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Me: Look who's coming now.. *doo bee doo bee doo bah* Perry: *comes in as a mindless animal* Gyggghhrrrr.. Doofenshmirtz: Hey, he looks familiar... Perry: *starts to sweat* Isabella: Hey! Where are the fireside girls? Me: Oh my goodness! They're late! How could they? They're the stars of the show! Candace: ExCUSE me? Me: Besids you, Candy. Oh here they come! Ladies and gentlemen- Buford: How many times are you going to say that? Me: *says in an indian accent* Several times. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the stars of the show, Holly, Millie, Adyson, Ginger, Katie! Ginger: Hi Baljeet *blushes* Baljeet: Hello..? Me: And who you've all been waiting for - the cutest PnF character alive and all around awesomest fireside girl- Ginger, Millie and Adyson: HEY! Me: Well you guys rock too but.. anyway please welcome GRETCHEN!!!!!! Gretchen: *walks in and sees everybody staring at her* Um.. hi? Me: Everybody say hello to Gretchen!! *glares* Everybody: Uh, hi Gretchen... Gretchen: Hi. Umm, hey Ferb... Irving: Ferb and Gretchen sitting in a tree- Me and Gretchen: Shut up, Irving. Irving: *stops* Me: Okay, everybody reading this, listen. I got all these characters here and named this post what it is for a reason. I need YOU to ask these characters questions! You can ask it to one specific character or all of them. It can be a question like, "Phineas, do you have a crush on Isabella?" or it can be "Everybody, do you like waffles?". You can ask as many questions as you like! Until then, I'm not letting these characters go till you ask >:D So GET A MOVE ON AND COMMENT! :D Candace: Yeah, and no personal questions such as askng where my dad went... Me: Actually I would love to hear someone ask that! >:D Personal questions are encouraged! (just nothing innapropriate) Candace: >:( Me: GOODBYE FOR NOW! EPISODE 1.5 Me: Welcome back everyone!! We have recieved quite a few questions! First are the questions from.. one of my friends nobody here knows named Beth! Beth: This one is to Isabella…do you…like…FLAMINGOS? Okay that was just a sad question…I already know the answer! YES! Because EVERYONE…likes flamingos… Isabella: Well they are pink! :D So sure! Me: Okaaaay... Beth: Gretchen…do you like Ferb or no? People say you do…some says you don’t… Gretchen: Well, he’s a nice kid.. Irving: *snickers* Gretchen: But I do NOT have a crush on him. Me: She's right. Ferb with Emily, remember? Emily: (: Beth: How old…is Gretchen?! Gretchen: In the cartoon, 10. Me: But in the stories I write with her she's 13 or 14. Beth: Is Jeremy older then Candace or the same age? Jeremy: I’m 16, one year older than her. Candace:He’s looking at colleges already! :O Jeremy’s dad: *pops up from nowhere* GO POLECATS!!!! BOO-YAH!!! Me: (that is true, actually, it's in the movie) Candace: Movie?? Beth: Is any of you a vegetarian??? Me: Not that I’m aware of... Beth: Ginger…are you Stacy’s sister? Ginger: Yes! Stacy: Yes, she is! Nobody KNOWS this?? Beth: FERB…did you have a sister before? Me: Let me answer this, Ferb has already said like four words. :O Yes he did! She is alive and well! You can read all about her here: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica_Fletcher Beth: Does Gretchen have a pet? Gretchen: My cat Domino! But my brother calls him Mr. Cat... Doofenshmirtz: Does your brother have brown spiky hair and wear a green shirt? :O Gretchen: Um, yes? Doofenshmirtz: Mr Fluffypants!! Gretchen: Um, okay. Beth: Who does Peter the Panda live with? Adyson: I have a stuffed animal panda named Petey! But for some reason he disapears once in a while... Candace: Seriously, who has a pet panda? Beth: Does Isabella know Pinky is a agent ever? Isabella: What? Admiral Acronym: *pops up from out of nowhere and hits Isabella with a Forget-about-it-inator* No, no she doesn’t. Me: And some questions from my sister, MIRANDA! Miranda: WHERE did the giant floating baby head come from?? Phineas: Ferb? Ferb: *shrugs* Phineas: Who knows? Me: Some random dimension. Miranda:(For Izzy) Are you aware that two, maybe three boys have crushes on you? (I’m not telling who!) Isabella: What? Is one of them Phineas? Phineas: What was the question? Sorry, I had somethjng in my ear. Me: *whispers to audience* They are Phineas, Baljeet and possibly Irving! *looks around to make sure nobody heard* Miranda:(For Phin) Do you ever run out of ideas for building things? Phineas: I don’t think we ever will!! Me: You KIDDING? They're Phineas and Ferb Miranda: What EXACTLY is figgy pudding? Doofenshmirtz; GOOD QUESTION! Norm: Food? Vanessa: Pudding, right? With.. figs? Me: Right on, Vanessa. Miranda: (For Ferb) Where in England are you from? Emily: London, of course! Ferb: *smiles* Miranda:(For Norm) Is it Muffin Time yet??? Norm: It’s not muffin time yet. Me: It's muffin time if I say so!! >:( And we have questions from another friend o’ mine whom I named a character after! Please welcome RATCHET! Ratchet: Does Phineas love his hair the way it is? Phineas: Well yeah! I like my hair.. never really paid attention to it... Ratchet: What’s Ferbs favorite thing he has ever built? Ferb: The good ol’ rollercoaster. Me: FERB! You said like, twenty lines! Ferb: I’m on a roll. Ratchet: How tall is Isabella? Isabella: Taller than Phineas, shorter than Ferb. ;) Ratchet: What is Phineas and Ferbs favorite CEREAL!? Phineas: I love corny the cornflake cereal! Does anyone know what Ferb is short for? Me: Ferb does but he can’t say anything else.. he said too much already... Emily? Emily: I don’t know! Vanessa: Neither do I! Candace: Neither do I! Me: Well, OBVIOUSLY, it’s short for- Advertistement: Turkey on rye or plain bolgna meat, or sandwich guy will make you want to eat! Come on down to Sandwich town! Ratchet: Has Candace ever had a crush on anyone other then Jeremy? Candace: *sighs* Billy Clark... Jeremy: >:( Ratchet: How old was Lindana when she was a singer? Me: Linda? Linda: I was 18 years old. After that I married, had Candace, had Phineas, my husband died, and then I married Lawrence. And finally we have questions from another friend, Amanda! Amanda: Irving…. when did you first “discover” phineas and ferb? Irving: Well I heard about these crazy kids who built a rollercoaster so I checked it out! I didn’t ride it, but I lovd that they were so, just so awesome! Amanda: Gretchen, Is it true that you know Perry is an agent? Gretchen: Yes. Hit it, sir! Major Monogram: *pops up from nowhere and shoots everybody with a forget-about-it-inator* Amanda: FERB… umm…. what’s “Ferb” short for? Me: We already covered this, didn’t we? It’s- Advertisement: Brick, brick, brick, brick, it’s fun! Amanda: so, Dr. D, How old are you EXACTLY? Doofenshmirtz: Never ask a lady’s age!! Vanessa: *smacks forehead* Dad... he’s 47. Amanda: Perry, how do you stay cross eyed all the time? it ALWAYS gives me head-aches. Perry: Gygghrrrrr. Amanda: Norm, Why do you like your eggs crunchy? Norm: Because my boss doesn’t like them that way! Amanda: Okay, Perry, do you ever get tired of doing what you do? Perry: Gyggghrrr. Amanda: Phineas, DO you have a crush on Isabella? if so, Why did you look so suprised when izzy kissed you? Phineas: Um... uh... Isabella kissed me???? Gretchen: *grabs forget-about-it-inator from Major Monogram and erases Phin’s memory* Amanda: Fireside Girls, are you all aware that Ginger has a crush on Baljeet? Millie: We are, I don’t don’t get it. Katie: Me neither.. Gretchen: Yes, and I try to make it known to Baljeet that she does! :) Amanda: Baljeet, do you REALLY love Wendy Stinglehopper? or Ginger? or are all your true feelings for Mishti? Baljeet: Hate to break it to everyone,but Mishti’s my cousin, actually, and Wendy Stinglehopper is going out with Billy Clark. Candace: :O Ginger: YESSSS!!!! Amanda: Stace, do ever feel left-out When Candy talks to Jeremy so much? Or are you too caught up with your love for Coltrane To worry about it? Stacy: Some days are worse than others, like if ALL Candace talks about is Jeremy, I feel left out, but now I have Coltrane so I feel better about it. :D Amanda: Jeremy, are you TRULY in love with Candace? i mean, I would probably ditch someone that tries SO hard to “bust” her brothers. Jeremy: I actually love her for that. I think she’ll make a great mom someday because of it. Candace: *giggles* Amanda: Candace, Do you EVER get tired of trying to “bust” your brothers? BTW, You are my ” cu de crayon”. Ferb: You do realize that that’ french for “pencil neck”? Candace: NEVER!!! Well, sometimes... Amanda: Vanessa, do you ever consider dating ferb? If so, STOP IT!!!! Vanessa: Ferb? He’s like a little kid! I mean, yikes, I barely know him..And I have a boyfriend.. Emily: :) Amanda: Emily, I <3 You!!! Did you EVER consider that Ferb might marry Izzy? Emily: Aw thanks! :D And if she does I’ll kill her!! *looks at Isabella* Isabella: :D Not a chance, girlfriend! Emily: :D And some questions from yet another friend, Madison: Madison: Vanessa why do like to where black all the time???? I don’t really think it’s cool to be goth… Vanessa: I’m goth because Johnny is :D Johnny: And I’m goth cuz my dad is. Madison: .Dr. D Why do you always think one day you will defeat Perry the platypus???? I don’t think you will ever defeat him. Doofenshmirtz: Of course I will!! Madison: Candace why do you always like trying to bust your brothers???? You should really stop…. Candace: I WILL NEVER STOP! BUST BUST BUST BUST!! *starts maniacly ranting* Madison: Ferb why don’t you really talk??? Ferb: Actually, I- Me: Ferb, no more talking!!! Madison: Jeremy do you get annoyed sometimes when Candace always trys to bust her brothers???? I would! Jeremy: Like I said before, I like her because of that. :D Me: Thank you, everybody for asking questions! If you still have some questions (NOBODY asked Phineas bout his dad for example) post another comment! We'll answer them! :D SIANORAH AMIGOES! Lotta is out, peace! Candace: But what about us? Me: Not you. You stay put till the next episode of Questions and Answers with Lotta Potato Salad!!!! Candace: WHAT? Stacy: Well that kind of.. stinks.. Me: Say goodnight, Doofenshmirtz! (I love saying that ^_^) Doofenshmirtz: Goodnight. EPISODE THREEEEE Me: Let's skip the intro and get to the questions, shall we? We have questions from Phinabella Rules! Here they are: Phinabella: Isabella, who's your dad? Isabella: Um.. that's a long story... I'd rather not say. Me: HEY! Every question must be answered, missy! ^_^ Isabella: His name is Manuel, and if I say more, he'd have to kill you. (to me) There, happy? Me: Very. ^_^ Phinabella: *whispers* Isabella, why do you like Phin? Isabella: Well he's CUTE for one, and he's an amazing builder, and that's enough! :) Phineas: It's true! Isabella: :O Phineas; Ferb is an excellent builder! I've seen him! Isabella, me and Phinabella: *sigh* Phinabella: Candace and Phin, what happened to your dad? Me: FInally! >:) Phineas: I don't remember... Candace? Candace: UGH! I said I wouldn't answer this! Me: -.- ANSWER! Candace:...fine, I'll say what I remember. He was an amazing builder, and whenever he built something, something.. always went wrong. And once when he was working on a really bg project.. he.. he... *bursts into tears* Me: Um, take five everybody! -We are experiencing technical dificulities..- Me: *says in a pirate voice* WELCOME BACK! We have one more question from Phinabella! Phinabella: Do any of you like Invader ZIM? .*cricket chirps* Emily: What's that? Me: A TV show. .*awkward silence* Me: Well, guess not. But thanks for the questions, Phinabella!! And that concludes our broadcast day! NOW GO TO BED! xD Category:Fanon Works Category:Q&A Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production